My First Love
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: Alek has always been there for Chloe, but she just never saw it. What happens when she finally realizes whats been in front of her all along? Rated M for a reason.


**My First Love **

**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot of a romantic, but heart wrenching story. I promise all the heart ache and pain will pay off in the end. Trust me. This is going to be a story that involves a microscopic minute almost invisible amount of..(vomits in mouth)..Brian. The ONLY reason that dumb pain in the neck is in this is because he is going to be gotten rid off. Oh YEAH! I said it! God help me, I CANNOT believe that I just said that! But this is a complete pure Chloe/Alek story. I pinky promise. I love you all so read and enjoy! P.S: This is going to be a little bit longer than normal because it's a one-shot and because I wrote it. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

It was a typical Friday night and I had just gotten in around 1:00 am from training with Jasmine and Alek. God! I'm so tired. Why must they make me work so hard? I know that I'm the Uniter and I need to be in shape to "unite" the humans and mai, but I'm pretty sure that I weigh about 50 pounds less than I did before I became mai. I'm finally happy that I can be normal and mai at the sametime, but its just that, I wish I didn't have to choose between Alek and Brian. I know that I can never be with Brian ( I possess the kiss of death, remember..) and Alek... Well, he's everything that I could ever want in a guy. He's funny, smart, charming and, dare I say it, incredibly handsome. He and I have history and share a past and a secret that make us bound in some sort of way. Brian and I share nothing. we have no history and nothing that makes us compatable.

Taylor Swift's Red began to ring from my phone telling me that someone was calling me. Who in the world would be calling me at this hour? Nobody human thats for sure..

I look at it and its Brian. I stand corrected. Some human boys are stupid enough to call a girl at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, its Brian."

"Yeah. I know." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Okay that means i'm really getting tired. "Listen can we make this quick? Its like 1 in the morning and I really just wanna get some shut eye."

"Yeah sure. This will only take a second. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee in the morning?"

"Brian, you know that we're just friends right? Besides i'm hanging out with Alek and Jasmine tomorrow."

"Chloe, why do you insist on surrounding yourself with that cocky bastard? He probably doesn't even love you. He just wants to use you for sex and you know what your just acting like the slut that would give it to him." My eyes shot straight awake and now i'm pissed.

"How dare you claim to care about me and then say something so vile! I'm not a slut! I just happen to know what's better for me and Alek is it. Alek is one of my best friends. He would never use me like that and ya know what I would rather be with a cocky bastard than an asshole like you. So you can go to hell and find yourself some other girl who will listen to you." I didn't even give him a chance to answer. I'm so mad right now. How dare he say something about Alek like that and then call me a slut. I've never had sex with anyone, let alone dressed like a slut. What an asshole! I never wanna see him again. With that I deleted him out of my phone. All messages and calls; GONE.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the water for the shower as I stripped off my training clothes. They all went into my laundry basket before I stepped into the warm mist of the hot shower. The water felt amazing on my tight muscles. I looked at the back of my shoulder and saw a purplish bruise forming from an unblocked swing by a bamboo pole. Curse Jasmine and her ninja skills..

I washed my hair and scrubbed all the dirt and sweat off of my body before just letting the water pound on my body. This felt amazing! After all the tension was gone, I stepped out and toweled off going back into my room. I slipped on a pair of panties along with some white shorts and a deep red tank top before crawling underneath the warm comforter of my bed and drifting off into a deep sleep.

_I felt warm and secure in my bed. The silk felt amazing against my bare skin and the warm body pressed against me was like having my own personal sun right next to me. Wait a second.. Bare skin? Warm body? I shifted a full 180 and found myself face to chest with a tan and muscular chest. I could hear the light sound of breathing and looked up at the face that was in bed with me. I was amazed at who was with me. I'm seeing a jaw that was usually strong, but when he was asleep the curves were soft and gentle. He looked at peace. The moonlight shone through the window framing his face and illuminating his tousled dirty blonde hair. _

_For some reason I had the uncontrollable urge to touch him. My hand was on auto piolt as it ever so slightly ran along the naked skin of his chest and arm. I made sure I was careful not to wake him up, but I wasn;t so successful. He began to stir and eventually he was almost fully awake. Before this happened, I rotated back over and pretended that i was asleep. He sat up and looked over at me. I heard him laugh a little before he pressed his body against mine. His hands slowly moved over my figure with just the lightest brush of his fingers. It took all my inner strength not to flinch at his touch, but just as the thought left my mind, he brushed against the curve of my neck making me shiver._

_"You're a terrible actress. Probably one of the worst i've ever seen." Gosh darn it. No use faking it now. I turned and gave him a sweet smile and sat up._

_"I'm not that bad. I've been keeping this secret for almost a year now and still going pretty strong at the moment." _

_"Hmph.. I'm gonna run to the bathroom love. See ya in a sec.." he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before crawling out of bed. As soon as he was out of sight, I threw the covers off and arms went behind my head and stretched out my back before I moved into a downward dog position. I let myself stay in that position for a few deep breaths, feeling my muscles untense. I heard the bathroom door swing open and there stood Alek in his black boxers with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"You really shouldn't tempt me like that. Its not going to end well if you keep that up." his voice was deep and incredibly sexy._

_"And...how am I tempting you?" I said all innocent and sweetly as I sat up._

_"Well, your wearing almost nothing and your beautiful butt is in the air that's just crying for my touch." with each word he took one very slow step towards me and his eyes never leaving mine. I looked down at myself and he was right. I was in a black strapless lace bra with a matching thong. I flushed a bright shade of pink and turned away until the heat in my cheeks died down. _

_By the time I looked back he was almost at the edge of the bed. I sat on the bed, paralyzed with the desire I saw in his darkening eyes. He finally reached the foot of the bed and sat down just inches from me. His hand stretched out to me and brushed the underside of my chin, beckoning me towards him. I didn't want to give in, but I was helpless against his touch. The moment I looked into his eyes, I fell under his spell and I haven't ever been able to break it. _

_I crawled on all fours not letting his fingers leave the underside of my jaw. Before I knew it, I was just a mere movement away from his lips and a kiss that could.. what could it do? I didn't even get to answer that before his lips brushed against mine in a feather light touch. It was enough to tease me and tempt me enough to want more. I did want more. More than just a small brush of his lips. My eyes flickered down to his lips wanting nothing more than his kiss in my entire life. _

_I couldn't take it anymore, I wove my fingers into his hair and strated to pull him closer to me. Just as our lips were about to connect..._

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!**

I shot straight awake and found myself sweating and my shorts and underwear soaked. _Great..another wet dream. _ I could never tell Alek about this. He would never let this go. Wait...today's Saturday..so that means..he was on duty all night. Oh hell! He probably heard everything. God! This is so embarressing! Well, can't sit in my bed and smell or feel like this. I got up and quickly showered before changing into clean garments and a pair of jean shorts and a black racerback. I just threw my hair up in a ponytail and didn't bother with make-up since I wasn't going anywhere today or seeing anyone important.

I went downstairs to make breakfast and found a note left from my mother. It read:

_Went on a bussiness trip to Europe with Frank. Will be gone for a month or so. There's food money in the usual place and Amy and Paul are allowed over anytime, just no other boys. The I love you is implied in the i'll see you in a month._

_Mom_

Fantastic. She's going to be gone for a month and it's in the middle of summer vacation. So that means extra long and hard training exercises with Alek and Jasmine. Gosh! Does my life ever get any easier? I made the most delicious and simple breakfast ever. It involved a bowl, spoon, milk, orange juice, a glass and a box of flakey sugary goodness. Yup. It was cereal with a smooth glass of orange juice. Yummy!

I rinsed out my dishes and put them in the dishwasher and laid down on the couch. I just can't shake that kiss. I know that it wasn't real and it didn't happen, but Alek couldn't have... No nevermind. It's ridiculious to even think that. Today felt like a nice lazy day. so I just decided to lounge around the house all day. Maybe I'll call Amy and Paul and see if they wanna go out to dinner later. Nahh.. Calling takes too much work, I'll text her instead.

Chloe: Hey do ya wanna go out for dinner 2nite?

Amy: Sure! Paul ditched me to go see his little brother in Utah for the next 2 weeks so that would be nice to see my best friend at least :)

Chloe: Okay, That's great! I'll meet you at the Paper Lantern at 7:30. Sound alright?

Amy: That sounds great! C u then!

Good! Dinners settled. Now for a nice quick nap.. I laid down on the couch and set my phone alarm to wake me up in a half hour, so that I wouldn't over sleep and miss dinner.

(30 minutes later...)

I woke up from a dream that wasn't really a dream. I kept on seeing my dream from last night. I can't describe it, but when I woke up, I want to go and see Alek.

"I can't understand this at all. One minute he's being a cocky bastard and the next i'm having dreams and waking up to find that I want him more than ever.." I muttered to myself.

"What's wrong, Chloe? Can't stop dreaming about me?" a british accent called out. I jumped out of my skin and turned around to find Alek leaning against the archway of the living room.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I huffed out as she regained control of her heartbeat.

He smirked at me and smoothly said "I came in the usual way. Through your unlocked and easily openable window. FYI I could have killed you while you were sleeping. Your really are too careless sometimes and that's going to get you in some deep trouble. But you know its really cute watching you snore."

"That's quite stupid and for the record I don't snore. You know the Order doesn't attack in broad daylight." I countered. "And breaking into peoples houses isn't exactly on the list of best things to do."

"True, but I'm special so I get those priviliges." he smirked.

"Special my ass." I laughed out.

"Did you just say my ass was special? Nevermind. So, I saw that your momma's gonna be out of town for the rest of the month. You know what that means right?"

"I have a feeling I know the answer, but I still wanna hear it even though i'm going to regret asking." I groaned out.

"Wow, Chloe. Already groaning and were not even in bed yet." I lifted my head and shot him a death glare that just made him laugh. "Back to the subject at hand, you will have longer training days and since you didn't tell anybody this you will have 10 special training days with the really tough training courses."

"Are you serious?! All that because I didn't call and tell you that my mom was out of the country? You people are crazy."

"I'm not finished. Those training sessions start tonight as well." Bastard!

"I can't do that tonight. I have dinner plans with Amy at the Paper Lantern. Can't we start tomorrow? Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

He laughed for some reason "Wow! The irony is killing me. A cat giving me the puppy dog eyes, but just for you I guess we can start tomorrow."

"Thanks Alek. You're the best!" I jumped off the couch and gave him a hug. I felt his arms go around my waist and touch the small of my back. This is the first time i've been this close to him. I noticed that there wasn't a bit of space between us, our bodies completely touching. I inhaled deeply and caught the most amazing scent in the world. It was Aleks. It was very sexy and masculine. I've never thought this about anyone else. He made me feel safe and secure.

We just stayed like that until he broke the silence with a comment "What time did you say those dinner plans were?"

"7:30 why?"

"Well, its almost 7:20 and you still look like you got beat with the lazy stick and the paper lantern is about a 5 minute run from here." Holy Crap!

"Thanks Alek!" I ran upstairs and as fast as possible I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a white racerback tank top that had sequins at the shoulders. I threw on my brass buckle boots and threw my phone in my pocket as i ran back down stairs. On my way out I grabbed my leather jacket and sprinted faster than any man had ever seen a woman run. With one minute to spare I got to the paper lantern just in time to see Amy having our drinks brought to the table.

When she saw me she smiled and waved me over to the table in the corner where we usually sit. I smiled and sighed as I made my way over to the table.

"Hey Amy!"

"Look at you gorgeous! Did you get all dolled up for me?" she joked.

"Of course! Who else would I get dolled up for other than my bestie?" I laughed.

"Oh dunno. Maybe a tall blonde hottie that goes by the name of Alek." she gave me this really sly smile that gave me shivers. She only gave me this smile when she knew she was right or she wanted the truth out of me.

"Hate to tell ya this Am, but we aren't like that. We're just friends."

"Yeah, sure. Just like how you were just friends with Brian. You wound up falling in love with him a few days after saying that to me."

I sat there and sipped on my coke and thought of a come back to that.

"Well he was different. Besides I broke off our friendship because he turned into a complete asshole and I can't even be intimate with him because of the whole "kiss of death" thing."

"But you can be with Alek right?" I blushed and nodded while I sipped my drink. "Well there's your answer on who you should be with. Your not going to find someone hotter than him that you can kiss without the kill. Simple yet very effective."

"Amy how can you even be sure that he even likes me like that?"

"Oh please! Its so obvious. The way he looks at you and acts around you says it all. Trust me. He's got it bad!" The waiter brought the food to the table and quitely walked away.

"Are you even sure about that?" I said as I picked up my chopsticks. "I don't think your instincts are right on this one."

She gasped in shock at my comment "Chloe! My instincts have never been wrong and you know it." She accusingly pointed her chopsticks at me to prove her point. I stopped in the mid-chewing of my sesame chicken when she did this. I sighed becasue she was right. Her instincts wer never wrong.

I finished chewing and said "I know that. But he's just never said or did anything."

"Wait! Hold on a second! I can feel it!"

"Amy? Feel what?" Confused much?

"Its that feeling when I know that someone is going to text you in the next 5 seconds."

"Amy you're way in over your head." I shook mine as I said this.

She held up her hand and counted down to her thumb and with this look of sureness on her face. Again she won. My phone went off playing a stupid corney ringtone that I desprately needed to change. She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows "So who is it?" she gave me the tone where she already knew who it was and she just wanted to be even more right than she already was.

I looked at the screen and saw what I didn't want to. "Alek" she gave me her victory look "Well what does it say?" she asked.

"He wants me to come to his apartment after dinner." I blushed at the thought because i didn't finish reading the whole message out loud. I am going to his apartment, but there's a catch: Valentina and Jasmine aren't home.

"Well.. I guess we had better finish dinner before prince charming gets bored." After finishing dinner I paid my share and left the tip before she gave me the nudge to go to him. She waved at me before driving off in her car. I sighed and headed in the direction of the apartment complex.

After I got in the elevator, I nervously twiddeled my thumbs in slight anticiaption of what was to come. What did he want with me? What did he want from me? When the bell dinged for my floor I nervously stepped out and headed for the end of the hallway to the door. _Apartment 1803. _Mustering enough courage to knock on the door, it flung open and there stood Alek, looking hot as ever (as usual..).

"Couldn't stay away from me King?" DAMN his British.

"Whatever you say casanova." I was in no mood to argue with him. At all.. "What's up?"

"Just the usual. On the look out for the Order. Valentina is in a Mai confrence in London and Jasmine's on a mission with a new Russian agent in Moscow. And here I am, on Uniter Duty." He plopped down on the couch and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it look sexier than it did before. _God damn it Chloe! What is wrong with you? He doesn't love you like you want him to! _"So how are thing with you and your Human?" And there's the bomb.

"He's not my human and for the record he's ancient history."

"What happened with him? You were all googly eyes for him?" I couldn't look at him and tell the truth. I slipped off my boots and set them by the couch trying to evade the subject.

"Well ya know. He's going back to college and leaving and all that other crap, so we broke our friendship off." God im a terrible liar.. I need to work on that.

"Nice attempt at a lie. Now how about the truth for a change? And don't try to lie again, I can hear your heart beat remember?"

I took a deep breath and turned to face him, catching his eyes with mine. "He turned into an asshole and called me a slut. Then he started to insult you and Jasmine and.. I-I snapped. I couldn't take hearing it anymore." Tears formed and spilled over. All my emotions flooded inside me. The happiness in having great friends like Amy, Paul, Him and Jasmine. The rage, anger, and fury I felt for ever caring about Brian. My unbriddled desire to want to be with Alek. It was worse than a shopaholic deciding where to go for Black Friday shopping!

I buried my face in my hands and at the same time felt strong arms take me in a comforting embrace. His hand soothingly stroking my hair as he whispred words of comfort in my ear. I had never felt in a more safe place, other than his arms. Arms that I wish would hold me and wrap me in love every night.

I had calmed down by taking a couple of deep breaths. It was then that I noticed it. It was his scent. It was very masculine and a scent that I was becoming intimatly familiar with. It was his.

"Alek you can let go now.." my voice was shaky and not very strong at all.

"I can't." he whispered in my ear. " I'm afraid i'll lose you again." he tightened his embrace around me.

"You'll never lose me Alek." I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"How could I possibly know that? I already lost you once to a mere human. Are you going to leave me again? Are you going to make me watch another man love you when I already do so much?" Wait... Did he just say what I think he said? Does he love me?

His arms loosened and he looked me straight in the eyes. "If you can give me one reason, one honest reason why I should let you go, I will and I'll never look back on this decision." Sadness filled his voice as he gently touched my face with the pad of his thumb.

I fought to come up with an answer, but it just wasn't there. I couldn't.

"I can't." I softly whispered as tears formed again. I broke away from his eyes, fearing that if I looked at them any longer I might lose myself.

Both of his hands gently cupped my face as the pad of his thumb caressed my cheek. I looked at his lips and how soft they looked how heavenly it would be to kiss them. Before I knew it, he was slowly drawing closer. His lips mere millimeters from mine. I could feel his soft breath on my face. With just the slightest hesatation, he brushed his lips across mine for the first time with a feather light touch. I drew a shaky breath craving more than just a light brush.

He pulled away for the slightest moment before pressing more deeply. It wasn't deep like 'yeah! i'm gonna get laid tonight!' kinda way. It was a way that showed just how he felt. It told me that he felt more than just a friendship happening. That he wanted more than just a simple friendship with me. It was deeper than the last, but it was still so impossible soft and gentle.

His fingers tangled in my hair drawing me closer to his body. I felt nothing by the movements of our mouths and my heart pounding against his. At first we kissed like we were fool teenagers then it was like we were lovers and we had been doing this our whole lives. His kisses became pure air as our mouths softly meshed and moved together in sync. Somehow, my fingers found their way up to his tousled hair and wound themselves in it. So soft and silky.

I broke out kisses for air that was much needed only for the sake of his lips leaving mine and traveling down my neck. Everywhere he touched left a trail of blazing fire in its wake. Scorching kisses were placed in the crook of my neck before he gently took the skin and nibbled on it.

Moans and little sighs of pleasure escaped my lips as he continuted his slow and sensous tourcher. This is more than anything I could have ever asked for. His hands roamed, exploring of clothed figure. Despite still being clothed, I feel more exposed than ever. I felt him reach my shoulders and start to push off my jacket. I let it slip from my arms and fall to the floor. I wasn't going to stop him. I wanted this more than I admitted. More than he could ever know.

Suddenly all of his slow menstrations stopped. My eyes flashed open and saw the naked desire in his eyes. Gently taking my wrist, he began to pull me down the hallway to the room at the end. His room.

When we entered, the room was dark, lit by only the moonlight through the curtains. He pulled me against him and kissed me with a deep running passion, his chest murmering with little groans of pleasure. This kiss made me forget all the past pains of death and all the scars left by the ugly memory of Brian. His hands sought the bare skin of my back. Rubbing and slowly circling it before lifting it over my head, leaving me in my white lace bra.

He claimed my lips again as his hands roamed my bare back. Just as they brushed the clasp of my bra, my mind slammed into an invisible barrier. Sensing this, Alek pulled away.

"Chloe, what wrong?"

"I-I guess I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this before. What if I'm not ready for this?"

"That's your call. If you want to stop say 'stop'. Its simple as that. You don't need to worry about anything. This isn't something that needs to be rushed love." His voice carried so much love and understanding it was overwhelming. He was willing to wait for me.

"I think it's sweet that you'd wait for me, but it's not nessicary. Just take it slow for me. Please?"

"There's no need to ask, love. I'll take it as slow as you want me to." I smiled at him as he proceeded to do what he couldn't do earlier. He went around me to my back and feathered light kisses all over my neck and shoulders. Then just like that my breathing went out the window as he unclasped my bra and it fell from my body, exposing my breasts to the cool air inside the room. I felt my nipples harden into pert little beads when his hands barely skimmed them before he palmed them.

His boldness both aroused and shocked me at the same time. The small pit in my stomach began to tighten as my core grew wetter. The way I vocalized my moans, told him that I was in heaven and told him under no uncertain terms. I tilted my head off to the side and reached behind to bury my hands in the softness of his hair as he continuted to kiss my neck. This was pure delicious tourcher. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned faster than I thought possible in his arms and kissed him deeply, my tongue brushing him bottom lip.

"Alek.." I moaned out between kisses.

"Yes love?"

"I really love the feeling of you pressed against me..." kisses pass "but now I wanna feel you naked against me." I whispered against his lips as my hands reached for the hem of his shirt. I slid the shirt over his head revealing skin that was like liqiud gold covering his muscles. His abs were nicely defined and his arms were strong and sexy. Not like those bodybuilders who are huge in the arms, but like the kind that he gets from being amazing at sports.

My fingers ran up his bare chest feeling a muscle constrict or loosen as I grazed over it. When went over his heart, that's when I felt it. His heart was racing a mile a minute. i gasped at the feeling of it pounding against his chest.

He just smiled at my shock "You've always had this effect on me. My heart could be perfectly normal then you come in and its gone." I never knew I had such an effect on him. "I'm going to love you like no one else will. I'm going to make love to you like you've never known. Let me show you just how much better it can be with me. Let me love you." he picked my up from under my butt and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked over to the king size bed and laid me down on it before kissing ever inch of exposed skin there was to be kissed. He avoided my breasts and trailed down my belly to the edge of my jeans. Looking up at me for any kind of signal to continue, I nodded. Kissing the skin right above my jeans, he unbuttoned them and began to pull them off. I tilted my head off to the side and saw that his jenas were discarded on the floor by the bed. When did he do that? Who cares?!

I felt my jenas leave my skin and the sound of them being thrown somewhere just made me blush a little. He now could see just about everything. Me in my red thong; I was just about naked.

"You're so beautiful." he murmered, hands roaming down my legs, caressing. His thumbs slipped under the string of my thong and slowly began pulling it down my legs, giving me enough time to stop him if I wanted to. But I didn't. Throwing my thong somewhere, he came back up to my face and kissed me deeply.

I fely his hand rubbing my innser thigh. He was so close to my most sensitive area that I was slightly afraid, but its where it almost felt right to be.

"Alek" I moaned out and in that moment, his fingers gave one long stroke over my womanhood. I cried out in my own pleasure as he tourchered me. Going in circles that were so fast that it almost brought me over the edge, then slower to frustrate me. Faster, slower. Forward, backward. It was rhythmic and felt so good, but it was also very sexually frustrating.

"Alek, please. I can't take it anymore." then he slid one cool digit inside me and slowly began moving it, earning a sigh of pleasure.

"More.." he slid another inside.

"More!" a third digit entered, but it wasn't enough.

"..Alek.." I groaned out.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait anymore. I want you. I need you." I moaned out.

"As you wish kitten." He slid off his boxers and revealed his length. Oh. My. Goddess Basset. He was huge and so hard. My flower twitched at the thought of it fitting inside me.

Alek must have read the shock on my face. "Don't be afraid. We'll take it slow and it will only hurt for a second. I promise I'll make all the pain go away." and kissed my cheek.

"Okay. I trust you." I whispered back.

Positioning himself at my entrance, he started to push the tip in to my wet core. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, but it still hurt a little bit. He reached my barrier and pushed through it. I screamed out and tears left my eyes. Pulling me into a hug, he waited for me to calm down before continuing to push in. I felt him all the way inside me when his pelvis touched mine.

He experementally moved in and out, seeing if I flinched in pain. I looked up at him and smiled "No pain." He smiled down at me and buried his head in my neck, covering it in scorching, skin-tingling kisses.

My hands buried themselves in his hair. Our bodies moved together in wild, animalistic rhythems; moving faster, then slower. Moans and groans filled the room. Passion mixed with pheromones and sweat filled his room. I didn't care if the neighboors could hear us. This was more perfect than anybody could have ever known. Hearts beating a mile a minute, I felt so close, like I might fall off the face of the earth in pure ecstacy. In mere seconds, I tightened around him and felt myself fall over ther edge. Soon after, I felt his seed explode inside me. In that moment, he became my everything.

He pulled out of me and rolled off to the side. Our legs twined together, bodies slick with sweat. Pulling my back against his chest, he kissed me one last time before whispering in my ear. "I love you, Chloe. I always have and always will. I don't feel strong enough to live without you anymore."

"I love you too." I whispered back. "You are my everything." This was everything that I could have ever hoped for. He is part of my past, my present and my future.

**A/N: TA-Dah! Here it is! My very first one-shot of Chalek. I hope this wasn't terrible for a first time. Feel free to rate, review and send me PMs if you have concerns about something that i forgot to hit on in the story. I hope you all enjoys it. Thanks for reading my lovlies. Love you all! **

**~snowflakedreams96~**


End file.
